Una batalla de dos personas
by Nande-chan
Summary: Esto que tienen es un vals inmemorial, uno que un humano y un dios han bailado desde los tiempos del mito. Advertencias: slash ligero.


Yo sólo quería hacer un Tenma/Alone, pero se fue un poco de las manos y terminó siendo un Hades/Pegaso. Que sí, es diferente a lo anterior, muy diferente. Cómo sea, aquí queda esto.

Nada pertenece.

* * *

**Una batalla de dos personas.**

¿Mi deseo más grande? Mandar al diablo todo, la guerra, los anhelos y sueños. A Atena, a Hades. Regresar el tiempo y quedar impasibles e inmóviles en un lienzo, en uno que esté lleno de colores, uno en donde cada color cambie según la luz y sea sólo una ilusión óptica.

_¿Nosotros somos sólo una ilusión?_

El destino es cíclico, el destino nos obliga a pelear como siempre. Y, antes de pelear, hace que nos conozcamos para que luego la fortuna cambie, hace que nos amemos para después jugar y hacer todo lo posible porque nos odiemos. Las Moiras tienen un horrible sentido del humor, ¿no crees?

Ahora nos enfrentamos a lo mismo, al ciclo interminable, la historia sin fin dirías tú. Es una pelea que comenzó antes de que los acontecimientos quedaran registrados, antes de que las memorias fueran borradas y enterradas en lo más profundo, antes de que todo se convirtiera en un simple rumor que corre con el paso del tiempo, se desvanece y se desgasta, y al final es sólo una espesa niebla que cubre recuerdos prohibidos y deseos imposibles. Una batalla que siempre ha sido una constante entre nosotros, una en donde Atena es sólo un accesorio, porque los únicos contendientes somos tú y yo. No hay más. Estamos frente a frente y el mundo se detiene. Las miradas se centran en nosotros y pronto nuestro alrededor arde por toda la intensidad, por toda la energía concentrada en un mismo lugar.

Dolor, placer, angustia, amor. Odio.

Los fantasmas del pasado nos persiguen, jamás nos dejan ni para bien ni para mal. Guerras y sangre derramada. Compañeros y subordinados muertos, nuestras manos manchadas de sangre de personas queridas para ambos. Semen y sudor, nuestros cuerpos uniéndose y separándose, llegando juntos al éxtasis y marcándose. Nuestras almas girando siempre una alrededor de otra, sintiendo la acción de la gravedad y atrayéndose entre ellas de forma inexorable. Puramente fantasmas, espíritus que nos reconfortan y nos provocan remordimientos. Y más que hechos concretos sólo quedan sensaciones e imágenes difusas, pero que son suficientes para hacer de esto un infierno.

El destino parece estar escrito, no permite cambio alguno ni giros inesperados (o muy esperados). Sin embargo, leemos entre las líneas, entre eso que no nos dicen. Y aquello que el papel y la fortuna calla es más de lo que implica, mucho más. Es más importante cuando nuestros cuerpos se encuentran, en la realidad o en la ilusión, ya sea en una pelea o en un lecho. Y entre las líneas está nuestro momento, el único riesgo junto con la única oportunidad que nos podemos permitir para estar juntos, de una u otra forma, está ahí.

**

Y Hades duerme, en su cómoda cama, rodeado de varios velos y un suave colchón. Y Pegaso, también duerme en un lugar lejano, en un espacio reducido, incómodo y rodeado de piedra y tierra. Poco antes del despertar, ambos voltean y de algún modo sus espíritus están en el mismo lugar; de alguna forma la gran cama de Hades es compartida con Pegaso y el estrecho espacio se hace aún más pequeño porque ahora hay dos cuerpos.

Uno a otro secan las lágrimas silenciosas derramadas durante la noche, las que son un lamento y signo de impotencia. Entrelazan sus manos y unidos dejan de sentir el permanente vacío, uno no dejará caer al otro cuando se encuentran así o, en todo caso, hará que los dos caigan juntos.

Al final, despiertan, con una sensación de abandono en ellos y con la vaga idea de que esa noche, como todas las anteriores, tampoco estuvieron solos.

Esto que tienen es un vals inmemorial, uno que un humano y un dios han bailado desde los tiempos del mito. No comenzó con una inclinación y una mano estirada, empezó con un golpe único y una obsesión poco sana. Pero, a pesar del poder de uno y de la voluntad de otro, era tras era se encuentran y es imposible dejar de verse y atraerse cual imán.

Debía ser un pecado, un dios como él y un humano así no debían estar juntos. Menos aun experimentar sentimientos tan confusos guerra tras guerra. Sería más fácil si el humano sólo pensara en Atena y el dios en la conquista, pero no, al destino le gusta jugar y divertirse. Y evadirlo, como bien saben, es imposible.

La lealtad de uno comprometida, el otro enemigo jurado y ansiando venganza… o algo más. Pero, cuando los bajos instintos se apoderan del dios, éste desea llevarse al humano consigo al infierno y hacer lo que hizo hace tiempo con Perséfone, darle las granadas del lugar y de este modo atarlo para toda la eternidad. También hay veces en las que el humano desea olvidar sus juramentos de lealtad y pretender que es alguien más, decir que su misión es otra y proteger a la persona errónea (o puede que la indicada).

Sería más fácil si fuera un espectro más.

Se evaden, se esconden y mientras estén justo sobre la línea una elección no es necesaria. Mientras estén indecisos la batalla final, con el golpe mortal, no llegará. Pero no importa cuánto quieran retrasar ese momento, éste se acerca cada vez más. Acechándolos a cada paso, esperando que la rueda de la fortuna pare en el lugar indicado y esa sea la señal para aparecer. Y elegir se hace imposible, escoger entre sus destinos y respectivas misiones o los brazos del otro. Sin embargo, saben que escoger a Hades o a Pegaso es inadmisible. Más les vale elegir la muerte.

Así, el vals se repite una vez más, el golpe no tarda en llegar, la derrota de cerca lo sigue y la muerte termina con un capítulo más. Y, aunque el definitivo en esta ocasión no es, el cierre no tardará en aparecer.

Al final, el dios encuentra el rojo que tanto desea y los ojos que quiere están frente a él, grabados en un cuadro, en la memoria y en la eternidad de los Campos del lugar. Contemplarlos es su fascinación, cerrarlos para siempre es su única misión.

* * *

Comentarios? Gracias por leer ^^


End file.
